wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Confrontation
: '' "There can be no progress without head-on confrontation."'' : ―Christopher Hitchens Confrontation''' '''is the ninth episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred crashes the family Christmas party that Kristen planned and pits Ryan against his family. Plot Kristen is in line for Santa with Ryan whom she thanks for hosting Christmas dinner at his house as she doesn't want Wilfred at her place. She asks if he's nervous about seeing their dad, Henry, for the first time in two years but Ryan insists that therapy has helped him deal with his issues. Kristen informs Ryan that their mom, Catherine, will also be able joining because she has been granted visitation rights from her institution. Wilfred walks up and not being allowed inside decides to jump the fence in an attempt to kill santa before being carried away. Back at Ryan's house, Wilfred asks if Ryan is okay because he seems anxious. Ryan admits that he's nervous of how his parents will act when they're together. Wilfred expresses his excitement of spending christmas with Ryan and his family but Ryan asks him to spend the night in the basement instead due to the new information about his mom joining them. Kristen and Ryan are preparing for the party when their dad comes in through the back door. Kristen hugs her father and seems very eager to please him no matter what it takes. Ryan and his father exchange and awkward greeting before their mom arrives escorted by a man who is revealed to be the care taker that has to watch their mom for the night. Soon, the tension between their parents begins to rise Kristen has to resort to bringing Joffrey out. The family hears bells in the distance and Wilfred comes marching in dressed like a reindeer stating that Wilfred the dog wasn't allowed to join but nothing was said about Wilfred the reindeer. Ryan tries to put him back but his parents suggest that he join them. Wilfred walks into the kitchen and tells Ryan that his dad is pure evil just like he thought he would be but Ryan says he's actually behaving better than usual. At dinner, Kristen continues to try and please her father and looks extremely unpleasant whenever she fails. Henry asks if they should be feeding Wilfred table food causing Catherine to make a side comment that he shouldn't be the one giving out dog advice bringing up how Henry never liked their old dog, Sneakers, because he wasn't the obedient type that Henry could control. Negative interactions continue to happen between the two with Catherine pointing out all the bad things that Henry has done whenever he tries to lighten the mood. The family is opening presents and they find a framed drawing of them together (the one with Wilfred in the background behind the tree). When Henry smiles at the picture, Catherine has a breakdown and begins screaming that Henry tore the family apart by driving her crazy. She yells that she will not let him do to Ryan what he did to him almost revealing Ryan's suicide attempt before Ryan begins berating her for ruining their family dinner; she leaves the room in tears. Ryan takes Wilfred out to punish him for putting the picture under the tree but Wilfred states that he did that to thank them and points out how any "normal" family would have been brought together by the picture instead of being torn apart. Ryan blames his mom for the terrible night but Wilfred blames Henry for being a manipulative bully the entire time with Ryan's been oblivious to it. Ryan confronts his dad confessing how his father's controlling behavior nearly drove him to suicide which shocks Henry. Henry apologizes for his behavior begging Ryan to remain in his life instead of running away from him as he did for the past two years. Ryan convinces his mom to come out of the bathroom and the family once again tries to take a family photo together. Ryan asks where their father is when he come out in a santa costume causing Wilfred to have an accident from fright. Ryan is cleaning up after the party and tells Wilfred the sad truth that santa isn't real but Wilfred doesn't believe him. Catherine is leaving the party but before she leaves she informs Ryan that it wasn't him who drew the drawing, it was Kristen leaving Ryan standing there wondering if she can see Wilfred as well. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Mary Steenburgen as Catherine * James Remar as Henry Guest Starring * Gerry Bednob as Mr. Patel Co-Starring * Leonard Robinson as Andre * K.T. Thangavelu as Mrs. Patel Uncredited * Joe Childs as Elf * Mark Newsom as Uncle Larry Category:US Episodes